


Emptying a Vessel

by NachoManRandyRavage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All that cumming drained the plot from the porn, Drugs, M/M, Magic, Mysterious Magical Drugs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pysiological Impossibility, Shades of Vaporwave, Three years of nursing school for this?, cum, lots and lots of cum, ropes, so much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage
Summary: This story is impossible.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elijah_Partridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/gifts).



> This story is impossible.

Magnus stared at Alec intently, the soft turquoise gown that he wore only served to accentuate his thin build. They each were sitting on an exam table in a clinic.

“Are you ready?” Dr. Rouse was tapping her pen on her clipboard. It wasn’t an impatient tapping, but anticipatory. That’s what it meant to be a High Warlock; Even the simplest actions were betrayed,

“Y…yes Dr. Rouse” Alec stammered.

“Two doses then” she said to the handsome male nurse beside her. With that she turned on her heels and walked out. “Have fun boys” she smiled over her shoulder.

The nurse silently injected each of them with a concoction of iridescent fluid. It seemed to shimmer between pale blue and a soft pink. Then he too walked out of the room, leaving them both to ponder—just what the hell have they gotten themselves into?

“What do you suppose the onset time is?” Alec asked.

“Oh, I don’t know, probably pretty quick, It’s too late to back out now…” Magnus’ voice trailed off as the fluorescent lights went slowly from their usual angry white into a deep soothing pink and he felt the world start to echo.

“So now then.” It was more a command than a statement. Magnus watched as the words came streaming through the air splashing into his chest.

Magnus was stunned. It had been a long time since he felt like this. So insecure, so helpless, so wanton. He watched as Alec slid off of the examination couch effortlessly shrugging out of the pale turquoise gown at the same time. Each step he took sent blue-tinted reverberations throughout the room echoing in Magnus' chest.

Magnus stared deep into Alec’s eyes. Just as easily as Alec shrugged off his own gown, he slid Magnus out of the flimsy garment. Alec slowly cradled Magnus’ buttocks with his hands. In response Magnus tenderly rested his wrists on Alec’s shoulders, hands clasped lightly behind the neck of the other man.

The kiss was electric. At first Alec beckoned with a little flick of his eyes for Magnus to pull himself forward. Their lips were but inches apart before Alec lunged forward, grasping the other mans lips with his own and kissing deeply. Each piece of skin on skin contact brought fiery sparks of purple ozone.

Alec pulled Magnus closer, their hard cocks meeting in the middle and sparks flew between both members.

Suddenly Magnus was lucid. What was happening? What as going on? And perhaps most importantly—why was he the bitch?

The room wavered and shifted. It felt like a VCR that was losing its tracking signal. The sounds of the room got mellower, rounder. The hum of the mains flickered. The pink and blue hues were replaced with static and harsh monochromatic splinters.

And just like that Magnus felt himself cumming.

“No, wait! No! Ah!” he yelped, as he felt the spurts well up inside of him. This wasn’t like normal. The first few were like weak little hiccups and shot out practically ineffectual. But then they kept going. He felt each orgasm from deeper and deeper in his being. The hiccups turned into a real orgasm now.

Then was cumming like he never had before in his life. Each new shot was like his penis was vomiting. His body wracked with spasms. He would get a fraction of a second before another one would hit. After what felt like an eternity of this, his eyes opened in terror.

Alec smirked at Magnus. “I see someone was ready before their time.” The long coils of semen were everywhere.

——  
“It’s like extremely hot ticker-tape parade all up in there.” Iris exclaimed, watching through the one-way-glass.  
——

Alec winked at Magnus. The temperature of the room went even higher and Magnus felt terror as his breathing stopped. It’s like he was on pause. He could only watch helplessly as Alec gathered up and started to coil the ribbons of cum, turning them playfully in his hands, and weaving them into ropes.

Magnus was stuck. His in-between-orgasm state stretching out. His chest bursting with the fire to exhale. Finally it was done and Magnus yelped in pain-pleasure, able to release his breath and another fistful of cum smashed against Alec’s chest making him chuckle.

Magnus sharply inhaled like a drowning man coming up for air, then stared in horrible fascination as Alec made the long ribbons of cum swirl around, encircling Magnus’ arms, chest and legs. He was pulled taunt by the slippery yet tight tendrils of white iridescence.

He felt Alec softly kiss him again. 

“Fuck me… fuck me… let me… give me… release me… ” Magnus was chanting. He hated himself for acting like this, but he just wanted release. For all these orgasms he still didn’t have the one.

“Quiet.” Alec commanded. The humiliation at being talked to like that stung deeper. As if to add insult to injury, he watched helplessly as a tendril of cum snaked to his mouth, filling it with it’s warm saltiness.

“How does it feel to taste yourself like this, hmm?”

It was then that Alec explored each and every inch of Magnus’ body. Every minute or two Alec would let poor Magnus have another orgasm and each time he would find more and more of that fluid gripping him tighter.

When Alec finally got his slippery tongue to Magnus’ erect nipples, the poor man’s moaning was like a mantra. All he wanted was release, but he would not find it. Alec continued to suck hard and bite on each nipple. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he stopped, fiercely grabbed a nipple in each hand and twisted hard, pulling his mouth into a kiss.

Magnus could feel Alec’s tongue plunge through the salty gag, exploring every inch of his mouth. Then Alec’s member gently touched the tip of Magnus. Finally it happened, and Magnus shot load after load of cum. It wasn’t physiologically possible to have this much fluid he thought as bucketful after bucketful splashed and backsplashed.

Magnus felt the slippery substance slide over his skin, becoming almost at one with him. Meanwhile Alec had popped up on the exam couch, pulling Magnus on top of his hard cock. His eager little asshole slipping nicely around Alec’s cock, lubricated by his own cum.

Again Magnus shot buckets of cum as his prostate was rammed into Alecs hard cock. He felt rivers of cum pour deep into him. Each thrust was a new wave, each wave was a new shot up into the air, splashing them both, covering their skin.

Eventually they were two undulating figures in a deep translucent blob when the final orgasm was teased out of them both. It was simultaneously an earthquake and the final sputter of spent ammunition.

——

“Open the drain, and turn on the ventilation. We can use the built in shower to clean them off.” Dr. Rouses voice was distant.

Alec nuzzled deeper into Magnus as their caul was gently rinsed off with warm water.

“Well boys, was it everything you were hoping for?”


End file.
